Ihr erstes Buch
by yoho
Summary: Hermine trug das Buch wie einen Schatz aus dem Laden. Ihr Gesicht war mit Staub gepudert. Als sie über die Schwelle war, rannte sie los. Der alte Mann sah dem Mädchen nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Mein Gott, die hat’s aber erwischt die Kleine.“


Title: Ihr erstes Buch

Author: Yoho

Rating: K

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt vor Hogwarts.

Teaser: Hermine trug das Buch, das wie einen Schatz flach auf ihren beiden Händen lag, aus dem Laden. Ihr Gesicht war verschwitzt und mit Staub gepudert. Als sie über die Schwelle war, rannte sie los. Der alte Mann sah dem Mädchen in dem gelben T-Shirt und den etwas zu großen Bluejeans nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Gott, die hat's aber erwischt die Kleine."

Authors Note: Ich durfte als Kind stundenlang in Buchläden herumstöbern. Ich glaube, meine Mutter war ganz froh über meine Bücherleidenschaft, denn so konnte sie in Ruhe alles erledigen, was sie zu erledigen hatte und musste mich nur am Ende ihrer Runde zwischen den Regalen wieder finden.

Keine Frage, dass ich mein Taschengeld nie für Süßigkeiten (Computerspiele gab es damals noch nicht), sondern ausschließlich für Bücher ausgegeben habe.

Welches mein erstes, selbst gekauftes, Buch war, weiß ich leider nicht mehr. Und deswegen habe ich diese Geschichte geschrieben, denn die Hermine in dieser Story, die hätte auch ich sein können. Das Buch, das sie als erstes alleine aussucht, steht übrigens noch heute bei mir im Regal und in den letzten Wochen habe ich wieder viel darin gelesen.

Danke an fee-morgana für das Lektorat.

Disclaimer: Hermine und die Geister gehören JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

**Ihr erstes Buch**

_Es geht uns mit Büchern wie mit den Menschen. Wir machen zwar viele Bekanntschaften, aber nur wenige erwählen wir zu unseren Freunden. Ludwig Feuerbach_

Hermine hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben so viele Bücher auf einem Fleck gesehen. Sie lagen scheinbar wahllos in der Auslage hinter dem kleinen Schaufenster. Wenn sie die Hände seitlich an den Kopf hielt und sich dann ganz dicht an die Scheibe drückte, dann erkannte sie dahinter Regale mit noch mehr Büchern. Selbst auf dem Fußboden stapelten sich schwere Bände, die wohl wegen ihrer sperrigen Maße keinen Platz mehr in den Regalen gefunden hatten.

Hermine zog an der Hand ihrer Mutter und strebte Richtung Tür. „Bitte!"

Sie hatten, weil ihr üblicher Nachhauseweg vom Supermarkt durch eine Baustelle versperrt wurde, einen kleinen Umweg durch Nebenstraßen genommen und wie immer gab es auf neuen Wegen neue Dinge zu sehen. Einen Baum, den sie noch nicht mit Namen kannte oder ein altes Haus, das sie gerne mal durchstöbert hätte, um festzustellen, ob darin Geister wohnten. Sie hatte schon einige Male in alten Häusern Geister gesehen. Ihre Eltern wollten ihr das nicht glauben. Aber Hermine war sich ganz sicher, dass es Geister gab.

Und jetzt hatte sie gerade dieses Geschäft mit den vielen Büchern entdeckt. Das war fast so gut, wie einem Geist zu begegnen.

„Dein Vater wartet mit dem Essen auf uns", sagte ihre Mutter. „Guck mal, der Laden hier ist doch nur zwei Straßen von zu Hause weg. Wenn du magst, darfst du dir ihn morgen ansehen. Okay?"

Hermine nickte zögerlich und löste ihren Blick schließlich von den Verlockungen, die hinter der Scheibe auf sie warteten.

Am nächsten Morgen stand sie zusammen mit ihren Eltern auf, obwohl sie eigentlich Ferien hatte und ausschlafen durfte. Ihre ersten Sommerferien.

„Wenn mir eines von den Büchern gefällt, darf ich mir das dann kaufen?"

„Na klar", sagte ihre Mutter. „Von deinem Taschengeld darfst du dir kaufen, was du möchtest."

Hermine hatte noch nie selber ein Buch ausgewählt. Ihre kleine Bibliothek bestand aus Geschenken ihrer Eltern und einer Tante, die, genau wie Hermine, am _Bücher-Bazillus_ litt, wie ihre Mutter das nannte. Aber das waren eigentlich nicht IHRE Bücher, genau wie sie zwischen Kleidung unterschied, die ihre Mutter für sie gekauft hatte und der, die sie selber hatte aussuchen dürfen. Ihre Mutter liebte Kleider und Röcke. Hermine wählte mit Vorliebe Jeans und bunt bedruckte Shirts aus. Nur was sie selber ausgesucht hatte, gehörte wirklich ihr.

Genauso wenig wie sie Röcke mochte, kam sie mit dem Büchergeschmack ihrer Mutter und ihrer Tante zurecht. Sie schenkten ihr immer Kinderbücher. Hermine hingegen bevorzugte eher die literarische Kost aus den Bücherregalen ihrer Eltern.

Als sie noch kleiner war, und nicht alleine zu Hause bleiben durfte, hatte sie die Zeiten, in denen der Kindergarten geschlossen blieb, bei ihrer Oma verbracht. Die hatte das mit ihr gemacht, was Hermine am liebsten mochte: Vorlesen.

Mit der Zeit waren aus den Buchstaben vor ihren Augen zusammen mit der Stimme ihrer Oma Worte entstanden. Aus den Worten waren Sätze geworden und irgendwann überraschte sie sich damit, dass sie einfach selber weiter las, als ihre Großmutter vom Klingeln des Telefons beim Vorlesen unterbrochen wurden.

Als Hermine dann in die Schule kam, konnte sie, sehr zum Verdruss ihrer Lehrerin, schon lesen.

Kinderliteratur gefiel ihr längst nicht mehr. In den vergangenen zwei Jahren hatte sie sich nachts unter der Bettdecke heimlich durch die Bücher geschmökert, die im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern in den unteren Regalböden standen. An die oberen reichte sie nicht heran und es wäre zu auffällig gewesen, eine Leiter ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen.

Ihre Mutter begleitete Hermine bis vor das Geschäft mit den vielen Büchern und vergewisserte sich, dass der Laden geöffnet hatte. Ein alter Mann stellte gerade zusammen mit einer jungen Frau, die wie seine Tochter aussah, einige Buchständer und Wühlkisten neben der Eingangstür auf. Die beiden machten einen netten Eindruck und so ließ sie Hermine schließlich mit der Ermahnung, spätestens mittags zum Essen nach Hause zu kommen, alleine. Wenn sie früher zurückkam, würde sie ihre Eltern in der Zahnarztpraxis direkt neben dem Wohnhaus finden.

Hermine betrachtete das Ladenschild, das über der Eingangstür im Morgenwind schaukelte. _An – ti – qua – ri – at_ buchstabierte sie. Der Mann, der gerade wieder eine Kiste vor die Tür schleppte und auf einem Metallgestell absetzte, lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Was ist das, ein An – ti – qua – ri - at?", fragte Hermine

„Das ist ein Geschäft, in dem alte Bücher verkauft werden."

„Darf ich mir die Bücher ansehen?"

„Natürlich", sagte der Mann. „Aber sei vorsichtig und nicht die Seiten verknicken!"

Hermine warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu: „Ich weiß, wie man mit Büchern umgeht."

Der alte Mann lächelte: „Na dann viel Spaß."

Als Hermine die Tür aufdrückte, bimmelte ein altmodisches Glockenspiel. Sie blieb stehen und ließ ihren Blick über die Regale schweifen. Bücher. Überall Bücher.

Die Luft hier im Laden roch anders. Draußen vor der Tür duftete es nach Sommer. Hier drinnen roch es nach altem Leder, Papier, Druckerschwärze und Staub. Gerüche, die Hermine durchaus bekannt, in dieser Kombination und Intensität aber neu waren.

Der Mann und die junge Frau ließen sie in Ruhe staunen und erst nachdem draußen alle Kisten und Ständer aufgebaut waren, beugte sich die Frau zu Hermine herunter: „Die Kinderbücher sind da drüben."

Hermine folgte der Frau, die sie zu einer Regalwand ganz hinten im Laden führte: „Hier unten, die ersten drei Böden. Da kommst du an alles dran.

„Frag mich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst", sagte sie und verschwand in Richtung des kleinen Schreibtisches, der direkt neben der Eingangstür stand.

Hermine zog das erste Buch aus der untersten Regaletage. „Susi und ihr Hund" stand auf dem Titel. Sie schlug den Deckel auf und klappte ihn sofort enttäuscht wieder zu. Es war ein Bilderbuch mit nur ganz wenig Text. Der zweite Band, den sie in die Hand nahm, versprach zwar mehr, weil er dicker war. Aber ‚Marcos Ferien' war in Großbuchstaben geschrieben. Hermine las drei Sätze und merkte, wie Langeweile aufkam.

Sie erforschte die anderen Regalböden. Doch das war alles für kleine Kinder, die noch nicht lesen konnten oder es gerade gelernt hatten. Oder es waren die üblichen, wie sie fand, einfallslosen Kindergeschichten nach dem Strickmuster: Junge bekommt Hund, Junge verliert Hund, Junge sucht Hund, Junge findet Hund. Bücher mit Mädchen gab es auch. Da wurde der Hund dann durch ein Pony ersetzt.

Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf eine Bananenkiste, die wohl aus Platzmangel mitten im Gang zwischen den Regalen mit den Kinderbüchern abgestellt worden war. Zuoberst lagen billige Paperbacks. Meistens wohl Liebesromane, leicht erkennbar an den Umschlagfotos. Hermine nahm sie aus der Kiste und stapelte sie, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, auf dem abgewetzten Holzfußboden. Darunter stieß sie auf eine Lage völlig zugestaubter Bücher mit festen Einbänden.

Sie zog eines heraus und wischte mit einem Zipfel ihres T-Shirts den Staub vom Einband. Das Buch war jetzt sauber und der gelbe Stoff dreckig.

‚_**Mark Twain – Huckleberry Finns Abenteuer'**_, las sie. Auf dem Umschlag waren zwei Jungen abgebildet, die in einem Fluss angelten. Sie trugen Hosen mit Hosenträgern und hatten runde Hüte auf. Hermine kannte diese Kleidung aus einem Western, den sie zusammen mit ihren Eltern angeschaut hatte. Es war ein lustiger Western gewesen und deswegen hatte sie ihn sehen dürfen.

Hermine schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen: _Ihr wisst noch nichts von mir, es sei denn, ihr habt ein Buch gelesen mit dem Titel ‚Tom Sawyers Abenteuer', aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Dieses Buch hat ein gewisser Mark Twain geschrieben, und im großen ganzen hat er sich dabei an die Wahrheit gehalten …._

Sie versank in die Geschichte und verfolgte amüsiert die Versuche, die die Witwe und Miss Watson unternahmen, um Huckleberry Finn zu zivilisieren. Sie kam bis zu der Stelle, an der Huck sagte, er wäre gerne in der Hölle, nur um mal wieder etwas Abwechselung vom Lernen und Bibelstudium zu haben. Ihr Gelächter lockte die junge Frau herbei.

Sie betrachtete Hermine, wie sie da mit staubigem T-Shirt und lachendem Gesicht im Schneidersitz neben der halb geleerten Bücherkiste saß.

Die Frau bückte sich zu ihr hinunter, neugierig, was Hermine so erheiterte.

„Darf ich das Buch mal sehen?", fragte sie.

Hermine reichte ihr den Band.

„Das ist eine Erstausgabe", sagte die Frau, nachdem sie vorsichtig bis zur dritten Seite vorgeblättert hatte.

„Was heißt das?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Nun", sagte die Frau, „das heißt, dass es sich um eine kleine Kostbarkeit handelt. Kein extrem wertvolles Stück, aber doch, hmm, eine kleine Kostbarkeit. Ein guter Anfang, falls du Bücher sammeln möchtest."

„Aber man kann es doch trotzdem lesen?", fragte Hermine ängstlich und sah zu der Frau auf.

Die lachte: „Ja, natürlich kannst du es lesen. Wobei … wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

„Fast acht."

„Eigentlich noch ein bisschen jung für diesen Huckleberry Finn. Es gibt Fassungen, die sind für Kinder umgeschrieben. Aber das hier ist eine Erwachsenen-Ausgabe. Sie ist sehr lang und ich glaube da sind auch ein paar Szenen drin, von denen du schlimme Träume kriegen könntest."

Hermine wirkte enttäuscht: „Aber ich find's gut. Die Menschen in dem Buch reden wie echte Menschen und nicht so komisch verschraubt, wie in anderen Büchern. Und außerdem ist das doch nur eine Geschichte. Von Geschichten krieg ich keine bösen Träume."

Falls die junge Frau beeindruckt war, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken.

„Wenn es dir gefällt, kannst du das Buch kaufen. Möchtest du es haben?"

Hermine zögerte und blickte verlegen.

„Was ist?"

Sie schluckte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es bezahlen kann. Ich hab nur ein halbes Pfund."

Die Frau drehte das Buch und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. „Nun, der Einband hat schon Stockflecken und auf der Rückseite sind einige Kratzer." Sie blätterte die Seiten um. „Und die Blätter sind auch schon ziemlich stark vergilbt. Hier und da sind die Ecken verknickt."

Sie setzte sich in die Hocke und drückte Hermine das Buch wieder in die Hände. „Ich denke, es sollte nicht mehr als ein halbes Pfund kosten."

Hermine trug den Band, der wie einen Schatz flach auf ihren beiden Händen lag, aus dem Laden. Ihr Gesicht war verschwitzt und hellgrau gepudert, weil sie die Taschenbücher etwas zu hastig wieder in die Kiste geräumt und dabei jede Menge Staub aufgewirbelt hatte.

Als sie über die Schwelle war, rannte sie los.

Der alte Mann war gerade damit beschäftigt, eine eben angelieferte Kiste mit einer Komplettausgabe der Encyclopaedia Britannica zu begutachten. Er sah dem Mädchen in dem gelben T-Shirt und den etwas zu großen Bluejeans nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Gott, die hat's aber erwischt die Kleine."

Er stemmte Band sieben ‚INE – KAL' aus der Kiste und strich liebevoll über den aufwendig geprägten Ledereinband. „Das arme Kind", sagte er mehr zu sich selber.

Als seine Tochter ihm bei der Encyclopaedia zur Hand ging, bemerkte sie ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das sie lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

_____________________

_Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich als Kind mal eine ähnliche, autobiographische Geschichte von Karl-Rolf Seufert gelesen habe. Leider weiß ich den Titel nicht mehr. Da ich aber die Idee für ‚Ihr erstes Buch' bestimmt aus der Erinnerung an diese Erzählung habe, möchte ich das hier nicht unerwähnt lassen. Kennt man den Autor eigentlich heute noch? _

‚_The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (Tom Sawyer's Comrade)' gilt als ein Schlüsselwerk für die amerikanische Literatur des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts. Einen ähnlichen Stellenwert hatte erst wieder J.D. Salinger's ‚The Catcher in the Rye'. Salinger ließ, genau wie Mark Twain, seinen Protagonisten Slang sprechen. Deswegen wurde ‚The Catcher in the Rye' in einigen angelsächsischen Ländern zunächst verboten. Begriffe wie ‚goddam' und ‚fuck' waren zu Anfang der fünfziger Jahre selbst in der Erwachsenenliteratur nicht salonfähig. _


End file.
